Lost Diamond
by The Madness Circus
Summary: Alors que la Guilde fête le bon dénouement des événements de l'arc de l'Éclipse, les membres de Fairy Tail sont loin de se douter qu'un danger de plus les guette. D'autre part, une mage mystérieuse fait son apparition et dit vouloir faire partit de la dite Guilde...
1. Prologue

_**Titre**_ :_ "Lost Diamond"_

_**Résumé**_ : Alors que la Guilde fête le bon dénouement des événements de l'arc de l'Eclipse, les membres de Fairy Tail sont loin de se douter qu'un danger plus éminent encore les guette. De plus, une mage mystérieuse fait son apparition pour entrer à Fairy Tail...

_**Pairings**_ : OC x ? ; sûrement des couples basiques aussi.

_**Rating**_ : **T** mais je le changerai sûrement en **M** plus tard.

_**Disclaimer** _: L'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas (O râge, Ô désespoir !;w;) mais mon OC, les membres de Lost Diamond et l'histoire sont à moi.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : _Bonjour tout le monde. Ici « The Madness Circus » et ceci est ma première fanfiction. Que dire... J'espère que vous apprécierez. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai une petite idée de comment elle doit se terminer mais sinon, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais. :P Voilou ~ Je pense avoir tout dit (ou plutôt je ne sais plus quoi dire) donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture. °3°_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**« Il est enfin temps. »**_

Assis sur son imposant fauteuil en acacia, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais ferma lentement le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Les yeux clos et la tête soutenue par le dos de sa main, il paraissait réfléchir un instant. Puis d'un geste élégant, il se leva, revêtit sa toge blanche et rangea l'œuvre écrite dans un des espaces libres d'une grande et très haute étagère.

« L'heure est enfin venue, _Guilde des Fées_. »

Et sans se retourner, il quitta la grande bibliothèque de son manoir.

Les longs couloirs de la mystérieuse demeure étaient sombres et froids. Même malgré les petites torches aux flammes dansantes, ils demeuraient lugubres et ténébreux. Seul le bruit de ses pas lents et le rythme de sa démarche si particulière rompaient le silence. Bientôt, il arriva enfin au bout de ce qui semblait être un corridor sans fin. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une grande porte en marbre et or qui contrastait beaucoup avec les murs en pierres secs et effrités par le temps. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment devant elle et ferma les yeux. Depuis la pièce qui se trouvait derrière le portail luisant, il pouvait entendre les légers mais doux sons mélodieux qui en émanaient. Toujours son expression neutre sur le visage, il poussa à l'aide sa magie la porte qui le séparait de cet endroit.

Il pénétra lentement dans ce jardin étrangement beau, parsemé d'herbe et de fleurs. Là, l'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse, plus chaude, – quoiqu'un tantinet énigmatique – la lueur de lune traversant le toit du dôme vitré et illuminant toute la serre.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers le centre de ce lieu, la douce musique s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'était pas forte, loin de là. Elle sonnait comme une reposante berceuse. Une berceuse au ton mélancolique mais harmonieux à la fois. La personne qui jouait sur cette grande harpe faisait glisser avec beauté ses doigts de fées sur les fines cordes et possédait un don réel pour cette activité délicate.

Le mage, arrivé au pied du petit escalier qui le séparait de cet inconnu, stoppa sa marche et leva les yeux vers lui. Vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit et ses yeux imperceptibles à cause du capuchon qu'il portait, le maître de maison ne dénia même pas lancer un regard à son impromptu visiteur et continua de laisser échapper les belles notes de son instrument imposant. Assis sur un petit tabouret en or, il chantonna de manière inaudible des mots en accord avec les sons qu'il produisait.

« Est-ce toi... mon adoré... ? »

La voix éloquente et féminine du harpiste encapuchonné résonna dans tout le lieu sacré. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses avant de laisser échapper un rire aussi mélodieux que le son qu'il jouait. Le susnommé, quant à lui, se contenta d'emprunter les petits escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Sur sa route, des racines vertes se formèrent pour laisser éclore de petites fleurs comme pour l'accompagner.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Le brun marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque réaction de son – ou plutôt sa – vis-à-vis. Mais au lieu de ça, après un sourire, l'inconnue se remit à jouer. A son comportement, le mage noir comprit tout de suite la signification de se sourire qu'il connaissait bien : elle était frustrée. Frustrée par sa longue absence alors qu'ils vivaient pourtant sous le même toit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Néanmoins, il resta là devant elle, tout en l'observant de ses yeux noirs.

« Il y a surtout longtemps qui tu n'es plus venu me voir... » Finit-elle par répondre en jouant une musique au son plus grave. Pourtant, sa voix monotone et légère ne traduisait pas une quelconque peine.

Le jeune homme, d'abord hésitant, s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la capuche en soie pour y toucher sa joue laiteuse et froide. Contre toute attente, la femme se laissa faire et s'arrêta par la même occasion de jouer son morceau. Elle pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse et planta ensuite son regard imperceptible dans le sien.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Il est déjà temps n'est-ce pas... ?

- En effet, répondit-il en affichant une expression neutre. L'heure de détruire Fairy Tail est enfin arrivée. »

A ce moment, le mage noire se baissa pour se mettre au même niveau que la jeune fille et la fixa du regard.

« Zeref... Murmura-t-elle. C'est encore ce Chasseur de Dragon qui occupe tes pensées... »

Elle se colla contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le fait que cet individu attire l'attention de son bien-aimé la rendait quelque peu jalouse.

« En fait tout ce que je souhaite est de voir le Salamandre se surpasser... atteindre ses limites. Voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour protéger ses ''précieux'' amis. »

Là-dessus, la jeune femme se leva après avoir légèrement caresser les cheveux noirs du puissant mage. Elle parcourra avec ses doigts sa grande harpe et fis quelques pas en direction des fleurs qui entouraient la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Curieusement, elle prit une rose blanche et sentit l'agréable parfum qu'elle dégageait. Mais pourtant à son contact avec celle-ci, la fleur changea progressivement de couleur et vira au noir. Satisfaite, elle arracha délicatement une des pétales avec ses dents.

« Pour pouvoir détruire Fairy Tail et dans le même temps pousser le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu dans ses derniers retranchement, il te faudra... atteindre son cœur et réduire le tout en cendres de l'extérieur.

- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas...? »

A ces mots, la jeune femme dont le visage et le corps était toujours caché par le tissu de soie se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que _Lost Diamond _entre en scène... »

L'inconnue tournoya alors sur elle-même, les bras en l'air et riant légèrement. Zeref la regarda faire et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière de façon soudaine. Il lova sa tête contre elle et ferma les yeux.

« Il est temps pour eux de connaître le désespoir...

- Je ferais comme bon te sembleras, mon adoré, chuchota-t-elle en touchant ses mains situées sur sa taille. Et dire que c'est pour toi que j'ai construit cet endroit...

- Nous y vivrons ensemble, certifia-t-il... Je t'en fais la promesse. »

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : _Voilà pour le petit prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes et oublis. Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. :) Nous nous retrouverons donc pour le premier chapitre._


	2. Chapitre 1 :  Le royaume des Fleurs

**Chapitre 1**** : « Le royaume des Fleurs »**

« Fiore »... Un des pays principaux se situant sur le continent d'Earthland. Ce royaume dont elle avait tant entendu parlé et dont tout le monde ventait la beauté, le mérite, mais surtout les guildes prestigieuses qui s'y trouvaient et faisaient sa fierté. Une nation neutre composé de dix-sept millions d'habitants qui avait proclamé son indépendance en l'an X622 et prospérait toujours autant après tant d'années.

Depuis la fenêtre du compartiment du train qui la menait vers Magnolia, une certaine jeune femme contemplait avec intérêt le paysage défilant devant ses yeux. Des étendues vertes et pleines de plantes et de fleurs...

Ça y est : dans peu de temps, elle y arriverait enfin. Elle qui attendait ce-jour depuis des années.

« Regarde Maman ! On voit déjà la ville !

- Oui... Je vois ça Chärm. »

Le nez collé contre la vitre en verre, un Exceed rose et blanc observait tout comme sa maîtresse la ville qui se dessinait progressivement au loin, au fur et à mesure que le train avançait. Ravie, il se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille et sauta sur ses genoux avant de sortir un guide touristique de sa poche.

« Maman, Maman ! Mates-ça : avant de partir, j'ai acheté un guide sur Magnolia ! Grâce à ça, on va pouvoir visiter la cité de long en large et tester les produits locaux ! »

A ces mots, le petit Exceed se lécha les babines, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Décidément, ce petit chat était un peu trop glouton.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment utile ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air inquisiteur accompagné d'un léger sourire. Tu sais... Nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire du tourisme. Et puis à force de manger comme ça, tu vas te transformer en gros ballon de baudruche.

- Ah bon tu crois, lui répondit-il en s'examinant avec une moue inquiète. De toute façon c'est pas grave puisque je sais que même si je deviens énorme tu m'aimeras encore et toujours ! »

Le yeux du chat rose pétillaient d'admiration, d'amour et de sincérité, ce qui fit sourire davantage la magicienne aux cheveux verts pâles et aux yeux rosâtres. Puis, après avoir encore parlé de la ville de Magnolia, l'Exceed au caractère plutôt enfantin et joueur posa la question la plus importante.

« Alors t'as pris ta décision ? Commença-t-il d'un air sérieux. Tu es sûre de toi ? »

La verte, qui était en train de jeter un coup d'œil au plan de la ville, leva le nez en direction de son compagnon. Il la fixait d'un air sérieux. Amusée, elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait avec un air aussi déterminé.

« Ah... tu veux encore parler de ça... C'est drôle.. Je pensais pourtant que la question était réglée. »

A ces mots, elle arrangea vaguement une des mèches rebelles de la frange déstructurée qui cachait légèrement son œil gauche.

« Je sais mais... C'est vrai ? Tu veux vraiment devenir une mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien cette fois mais acquiesça légèrement. Tout en observant son Exceed d'un air absent, elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que cette décision l'inquiétait autant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cette expression déçue sur le visage ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gènes autant que je veuille faire partit de leur guilde ?

- Ben... j'sais pas... Ils sont nazes chez Fairy Tail. »

Pendant un instant, la jeune Mage fixa avec surprise son chat sur les genoux avant d'éclater d'un petit rire. Par respect pour lui, elle plaça une des ses mains devant sa bouche mais impossible de retenir son rire mélodieux. Chärm, une moue à présent véxée sur le visage, croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand elle se moquait d'elle comme ça, et encore plus quand il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Hééé ! Mais pourquoi t'moques de moi comme ça ?

- Et bien..., commença-t-elle après s'être '' à peu près'' calmé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de raison.

- Bin quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? T'as vu la réputation qu'ils ont ? C'est des gros nuls. Même le guide Magnolia le dit.

- Mais tu oublies qu'ils ont remporté les Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques. Ils sont les numéros du pays maintenant.

- Ouais... Et ben moi je n'en suis pas encore sûr. A mon avis, tu mérites mieux que Fairy Tail et ses pseudos ''Fées''.

- Dans ce cas, tu as d'autres guildes à me proposer à la place ? Demanda-t-elle en pliant les jambes et en abordant un sourire remplit de malice. »

Le chat aux ailes d'ange et à l'auréole jaune feuilleta un instant un petit livret avant de répondre.

« Moi je trouve la guilde de Sabertooth plutôt cool ! Ou Mermaid Heel ! Ou même Lamia Scale ! Ou encore...-

- Chärm, le coupa l'humaine aux cheveux verdoyant et en plaqua son index sur sa bouche bien bavarde. Ce sera Fairy Tail... Un point c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi elle... ? »

Jetant un nouveau regard au loin par la fenêtre, elle détailla le paysage vert et beau et attendit un instant avant de lui répondre à nouveau. Elle réfléchit un instant et se rémora tous les événements passés jusqu'à ce moment précis.

« Tout simplement parce qu'ils nous ont aidés par le passé. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir... Tu venais à peine de d'éclore à cette époque... »

Chärm, intrigué par la soudain expression nostalgique de sa ''mère'', préféra se taire. Tout comme elle, il regarda à son tour par la fenêtre du train, sans rien. Maintenant, il se posait pas mal de question. Alors comme ça Fairy Tail les aurait aidé à il y a longtemps ?

« Maman... »

Le petit chat se colla timidement contre elle et cette-dernière lui caressa gentiment la tête entre ses deux oreilles. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être mignon à cet instant... Pendant ce temps, le train ralentit progressivement avant de s'arrêta

« Tiens, on dirait que nous sommes arrivés et plus tôt que prévu en plus.

- Génial, s'écria l'Exceed rose. Fiore, nous voilà ! »

* * *

Sur la ville de Magnolia, soleil étincelant et ciel bleu sont au rendez-vous. En ce jour de repos qu'était le Dimanche, les habitants profitaient avec joie du beau temps de la citée. Les rues grouillaient de monde : des enfants accompagnés de leur parents, des jeunes filles qui faisaient les boutiques et du lèche-vitrine entre amies, des garçons qui s'amusaient en groupes...

Les magasins et autres devantures tournaient à plein régime, laissant sortir entrer des clients pressés ou non. Les bars et restaurants étaient eux aussi blindés, avec des consommateurs s'abreuvant ou se nourrissant sur les terrasses. Des artistes de rues montraient l'étendue de leur talents aux passants et récoltaient en échanges quelques joyaux. Enfin, les touristes prenaient des clichés par-ci et par-là.

Pour faire court, il s'agissait d'une journée plutôt banale mais à la fois attrayante.

Lucy Heartfilia, la jeune Constellationniste de Fairy Tail, faisait partie de ces gens qui arpentaient les rues de la ville fleurie et ensoleillée. Accompagné de son fidèle Nikola blanc et au nez en forme de carotte, elle marchait sans réelle but précis dans la ville tout jetant des coups d'œil à des boutiques diverses et variées.

Aujourd'hui, la blonde était de très bonne humeur : grâce à ses missions avec la Team Natsu, elle gagnait suffisamment de joyaux pour pouvoir vivre et payer son loyer mensuel. Alors, elle profita du fait d'être libre aujourd'hui pour passer un peu de temps dehors et dilapider leu peu d'argent qu'elle avait placé de côté.

Tandis que Natsu, Gray, Erza et Wendy vaquait à leur occupations habituelles, elle avait pris la décision de profiter un peu de ce temps magnifique et de faire une petite cure de soleil et de lumière.

« Aaah ! J'irai bien me boire un petit quelque chose dans ce bar, moi ! S'exclama-t-elle de bonheur en apercevant un bar plutôt sympathique de l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Plue ?

- Pruuuuue. »

Voyant que son ami semblait être de son avis, elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le bar aux allures de brasserie de plage.

Avant d'y entrer, elle lut le nom inscrit en toutes lettres sur le grand panneau. Apparemment, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un nouveau salon de thé qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses portes. Ravie, la mage des constellations entra enfin à l'intérieur avec enthousiasme et s'avança jusqu'à comptoir.

L'intérieur du lieu était à la fois chaleureux et simple. Les couleurs étaient principalement composé de bleu et de jaune et on avait vraiment la sensation de se trouver en bord de mer. Et tout comme elle, beaucoup de gens étaient venus voir de quoi il en retournait grâce aux tracts et aux bouches-à-oreilles.

Lucy et Plue s'étaient tous les deux installés à une table à la terrasse et sirotaient avec joie leurs boissons fraîches. A plusieurs reprises, la magicienne donna des petits coups de mains à son ami chien – ou boule de neige – qui avait du mal à bien tenir son verre à cause de ses petits gestes maladroits.

« Décidement je te trouve trop mignon mon petit Plue ! » Déclara Lucy après un léger rire.

Puis soudainement, la blonde se mit à repenser à certaines choses. Fixant et touillant son verre d'un air absent, elle pensait à son ami Salamandre, Natsu Dragneel. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, ses sentiments envers lui n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle tombait vraiment amoureuse de lui. Seulement, elle savait bien qu'une éventuelle relation était impossible : de une, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Natsu. De deux, elle savait très ien que le garçon au tempérament de feu n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour elle. Et de trois...

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que je peux vous encaisser ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Lucy au serveur tout en prenant son sac à main. »

… Il y avait Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss, la petite sœur de la gentille Mirajane Strauss et du viril Elfman Strauss. Lisanna, son ami d'enfance avec qui il s'entendait plus que bien. Bref, face-à-elle, notre blonde ne se voilait pas trop la face et s'avouait vaincue. C'est vrai, cette fille était gentille, mignonne et tout ça... Et surtout elle voyait bien que Natsu tenait beaucoup à elle.

« Oh, non... Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai, râla la Mage en fouillant son sac avec acharnement. Je n'ai quand même pas pu l'oublier ! »

Plue inquiet, émettait des petits sons effrayés tandis que Lucy commença à vider tout le contenu de son sac sur la table. Près d'elle – debout et les bras croisés –, le serveur qui attendait depuis dejà une bonne dizaine de minutes commença à faire remarquer son impatience. Notre constellationniste, après un nettoyage en profondeur et une recherche vaine de son sac finit par abandonner et à se résigner. Non mais c'est pas vrai, pensa-t-elle frustrée. Comment j'ai pu oublier mon porte-feuille à la maison ?! Évidemment, cette journée semblait trop belle pour être vraie...

« Et bien... Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire monsieur mais... j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille... Déclara-t-elle enfin avec un rire nerveux et en se grattant la tête.

- Oui j'ai bien vu, rétorqua le barman. Cependant, je peux pas vous laisser partir comme ça. Je regrette mais je vais devoir appelé les autorités. La maison ne fait pas crédit et n'accepte pas les voleurs !

- Quoi ?! S'écria la jeune Heartfilia. Attendez, monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de s'arranger ?! Je vous en prie !

- Non, je regrette jeune fille ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie il partit en direction du comptoir, suivit d'une Lucy affolée qui le suppliait en vain. Ce genre de malentendu faire sans aucun doute de la mauvaise pub à sa guilde si ça venait à se savoir. Et mince, pourquoi enchaînait-elle tout le temps les gaffes ?

« Attendez un instant, je vous prie. Je vais payer pour elle. »

Alors que le barman – et tenancier – au visage dur s'apprêtait à envoyer un de ses subordonnés cherchés des gardes, une jeune femme accompagné d'un Exceed rose apparut derrière lui. Elle avait des cheveux verts très pâles – plutôt coupés courts devant et très longs derrière –, des yeux roses et portait un ensemble ouvert sur sa poitrine violet et noir. Dans sa main, elle tenait des joyaux sous forme de billet et observait l'homme d'un regard peu expressif mais pénétrant. Lucy, surprise, fixait d'un air intrigué cette bonne-samaritaine venue tout droit d'elle ne savait où.

« En voilà des manières de traiter sa clientèle, repris la jeune inconnue d'un ton monotone. Tenez, je pense que ceci suffira. »

D'un geste simple mais élégant, elle posa délicatement les billets dans la main du tenancier décontenancé. Quand il vérifia la somme de tout cet argent, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait bien plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« Vous pouvez garder la monnaie. » Ajouta la demoiselle aux cheveux verdoyants en tournant les talons, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. L'Exceed, d'abord étonné, partit ensuite à sa suite en volant.

« Attends ! » L'arrêta Lucy en faisant en pas hésitant.

La jeune étrangère stoppa sa marche mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Mais le chat volant, quant à lui, fit volte face et toisa avec un sourire la blondinette.

« Merci pour ce que t'as fait ! C'est... vraiment sympa ! »

Lucy marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa vis-à-vis. Cependant, rien ne vint et l'inconnu se remit de nouveau en route.

« Héé mais attends ! Je... Tu ne veux pas que je te rembourses ?

- Non, ça va. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. »

A ces mots, Lucy observa étrangement l'inconnue la distancer. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette fille et d'où elle venait car visiblement, elle ne semblait être d'ici. Et puis... elle trouvait qu'elle dégageait quelque chose... de mystérieux.

Et quand Lucy sortit de ses pensées pour lui demander son nom, elle s'aperçut que la verte à la démarche si particulière avait disparu, comme évaporée. Le chat qui l'accompagnait n'était plus là lui non plus.

« Mais qui était cette fille ? Se questionna la blonde, à présent seule face à un espace vide dans la rue.

Mais étrangement, Lucy Heartfilia sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recroiser son chemin...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** **:**_ Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou autres erreurs éventuelles. :) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout. :3 Voilou ~ A bientôt pour le second chapitre. :D_


End file.
